The present invention provides novel thromboxane analogs and intermediates. Particularly, the present invention provides novel 11a-homo-PG intermediates for preparing 11a-methano TXA.sub.2 compounds. The essential material constituting a disclosure of the preparation and use of the compounds described above is incorporated here by reference from the U.S. Ser. No. 035,143 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,378.